1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustor and a combustion method for the combustor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known combustor structures are disclosed in, e.g., JP,A 2004-507701 and US 2003/0152880A1. These Patent Documents disclose a double conical burner provided with a fuel supply member on an outer surface of a swirler.